swissradiofandomcom-20200215-history
Opera time table W47/2014
Actual events * Network reconstruction and construction works of the Zumikerstrasse. Construction will start on 8 Dec 2013 and completed in the springtime of 2015. There may be interruptions of the broadcasting of swissradio Opera. Opera time table 17.11.2014 - Monday/Montag 01:13 Vincenzo Bellini - Il pirata (1959) Conductor: Nicola Rescigno (I) 03:27 Antonio Salieri - Axur re d'Ormus (1989) Nuova Era (I) 06:03 Antonio Salieri - Falstaff, ossia Le tre burle (2002) Dynamic (I) 08:37 Luigi Mosca - L'Italiana in Algeri (2003) Bongiovanni (I) 11:04 Giovanni Paisiello - Il Barbiere di Siviglia (2000) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 12:58 Joseph Schuster - Demofoonte (2001) DHM (I) - 1st recording 15:17 André-Ernest-Modeste Grétry - Andromaque (2009) Glossa (F) 16:45 François-André Danican Philidor - Tom Jones (2006) Dynamic (F) - 1st recording 19:00 Rebel and Francœur - Pirame et Thisbé (2007) Mirare Productions (F) 21:20 Antonio Sacchini - Oedipe à Colone (2004) Dynamic (F) - 1st recording 22:52 Baldassare Galuppi - Il mondo alla roversa (1998) Chandos (I) - 1st recording 18.11.2014 - Tuesday/Dienstag 01:22 Baldassare Galuppi - La clemenza di Tito (2007) Hungaroton (I) - 1st recording 03:44 Christoph Willibald Gluck - Ezio (2007) Coviello Classics (I) - 1st recording 06:53 Johann Adolph Hasse - Cleofide (1986) Capriccio (I) 10:43 Johann Christian Bach - Endimione (1999) DHM (I) - 1st recording 12:29 Tommaso Traetta - Antigona (1997) Decca (I) - 1st recording 15:08 Gian Francesco de Majo - Alessandro nell'Indie (2006) Coviello (I) - 1st recording 17:17 Carl Heinrich Graun - Cleopatra e Cesare (1995) Harmonia Mundi (I) 20:35 Domènec Terradellas - Sesostri (2010) RCOC Records (I) - 1st recording 19.11.2014 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 00:08 George Frideric Handel - Silla (2000) Somm (I) - 1st recording 02:03 George Frideric Handel - Oreste (2010) Animato (I) 04:40 Leonardo Leo - Amor vuol sofferenza (1994) Nuova Era (I) - 1st recording 08:09 Antonio Vivaldi - Orlando Furioso (2003) Naïve (I) 11:11 Antonio Vivaldi - L'Atenaide (2007) Naïve (I) 14:50 Domenico Sarro - Achille in Sciro (2007) Dynamic (I) 18:00 Leonardo Vinci - Le zite 'ngalera (1999) Opus 111 (I) - 1st recording 20:13 Reinhard Keiser - Masaniello Furioso (1989) CPO (D) 22:40 Giovanni Battista Pergolesi - Lo frate 'nnamorato (1989) EMI (I) 20.11.2014 - Thursday/Donnerstag 01:20 Leonardo Vinci - Artaserse (2012) Virgin Classics (I) 04:27 Alessandro Scarlatti - Griselda (2000) Harmonia Mundi (I) - 1st recording 07:28 Heinrich Ignaz Franz Biber von Bibern - Arminio (1994) CPO (I) 10:46 Michelangelo Falvetti - Il diluvio universale (2010) Abronay (I) 11:50 Jean-Baptiste Lully - Alceste, ou le Triomphe d'Alcide (1988) Disques Montaigne (F) 14:28 Jean-Baptiste Lully - Psyche (2007) CPO (F) 17:21 Jean-Baptiste Lully - Isis (2005) Accord (F) 19:54 Antonio Sartorio - L'Orfeo (1979) Warner Fonit (I) 22:31 Francesco Cavalli - Xerse (1985) Harmonia Mundi (I) 21.11.2014 - Friday/Freitag 02:14 Francesco Cavalli - La Calisto (1994) Harmonia Mundi (I) 05:00 Giacinto Cornacchioli - Diana Schernita (1995) Bongiovanni (I) 06:01 Antonio Cesti - Orontea (1982) Harmonia Mundi (I) 09:06 Luigi Rossi - Orfeo (1990) Harmonia Mundi (I) - 1st recording 12:45 Claudio Monteverdi - L'incoronazione di Poppea (2000) K.617 (I) 16:26 Claudio Monteverdi - Il ritorno d'Ulisse in patria (1991) Nuova Era (I) 19:04 Claudio Monteverdi - Il ballo delle ingrate (1993) Nuova Era (I) 19:55 Jacopo Peri - Euridice (1993) Maguelone (I) 21:23 Stefano Landi - Il Sant' Alessio (1995) Erato Records (I) 23:32 Francesca Caccini - La liberazione di Ruggiero dall'isola d'Alcina (1996) Pro Musica Camerata (I) 22.11.2014 - Saturday/Samstag 00:49 Antonio Cesti - Le disgrazie d'Amore (2009) Hyperion (I) - 1st recording 03:23 Domenico Mazzocchi - La catena d'Adone (2010) Alpha (I) 05:35 Francesco Cavalli - Ercole Amante (1980) Erato (I) - 1st recording 08:18 Francesco Cavalli - La Didone (1997) DHM (I) - 1st recording 10:40 Johann Georg Conradi - Ariadne (2004) CPO (D) 13:35 Henry Purcell - Dido and Aeneas (1975) Decca (E) 14:36 Henry Purcell - King Arthur (1976) Harmonia Mundi (E) 16:14 Marc-Antoine Charpentier - David et Jonathas (1981) Warner-Erato (F) 18:22 Marin Marais - Alcyone (1990) Warner-Erato (F) - 1st recording 20:56 Benedetto Marcello - Arianna (1999) Chandos (I) - 1st recording 23.11.2014 - Sunday/Sonntag 00:00 Johann Joseph Fux - Dafne in Lauro (1990) Nuova Era (I) 02:00 Antonio Vivaldi - L'Olimpiade (1994) Brilliant (I) 04:12 Antonio Vivaldi - Giustino (2001) Bongiovanni (I) - 1st recording 08:49 Carl Heinrich Graun - Montezuma (1992) Capriccio (I) 11:06 Domènec Terradellas - Artaserse (2008) RCOC Records (I) - 1st recording 14:04 Domenico Scarlatti - Tetide in Sciro (1965) Sarx Records (I) 16:38 George Frideric Handel - Ottone, re di Germania (1992) Harmonia Mundi (I) - 1st recording 19:54 George Frideric Handel - Agrippina (2003) Dynamic (I) 22:39 Niccolò Jommelli - Don Trastullo (2000) Opus 111 (I) 23:46 Rinaldo di Capua - La zingara (1969) Nuova Era (I) Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2014 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 47/2014 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2014